endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Kelleron-class Destroyer
It's always a good idea to gather your own intelligence before you enter a battlefield. Therefore, the TOP operates a type of scout starship, equipped with the latest stealth technology. Internal Designation: Destroyer Classification: Escort Ship Displacement: 10,000 tons Hull length: 50 meters Number: 1 in 2054 Capacity Only carries enough for its crew and a few squads of Templar. Sensors The Kelleron-class carries two hundred thermographs and magentometers in its hull as well as a forward-looking SAR. A dedicated Fusion Reactor powers the avionics and other electronics. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry T10000 16' Battle Heavy Mass Accelerator(1) The T10000 is a 16' automatic cannon that is capable of dumping 300 16' armature-equipped Thermonuclear rounds in a minute. It is guided by independent thermograph telescope and SAR. It draws on a ready-loaded 2400-round magazine. Cobra Fangs (4) The Cobra Fangs point defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an enemy spacecraft into three pieces at space-to-space combat ranges. It can also target incoming missiles and shells. They are mounted around the entire starship. Missile Silos (4) For longer-range anti-starship firepower, the Kelleron-class can carry two clusters of four 45' missile silos on its flanks. Each can be loaded with a Rangav Anti-StarShip Missile, a vector-thrusted fusion rocket-powered missile with a plasma charge. It uses thermograph and radar guidance. Using a lithium plasma plate, a U-238 radiation case, a Berrylium Oxide channel filter and a laser-ignited thermonuclear warhead, each Rangav can deal out 90% of the energy of a 450-kiloton nuclear warhead in a small 5.5-degree jet. Afterwards, the rest of the missile then lodges itself inside the target starship, and because of instability caused by the previous detonation, the fusion rocket would detonate, acting as the secondary charge. The Rangav's fusion rocket provides it with 100gs of acclereration, and carries enough fuel for a 60 second burn. A total of 20 missiles are stored internally. Anti-Surface Weaponry None. Upgrades None. Protection Passive The Kelleron-class's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Between it and the main armor plating is a 1 cm gap. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provides protection from 1GW laser dumps. With its cloaking activated, the Kelleron-class can hide itself from thermographs, radars, ladars, and magnetometers. Heat generated internally is stored in heat banks, which can soak up 99.99% of all the thermal radiation from a STMD for one hour. Active In terms of active protection, the Kelleron-class has a thermograph jammer. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the spacecraft's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 4.2x 10^14 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb the entire brunt of a single 16' thermonuclear shell. Locomotion The Kelleron-class is powered by two independent Fusion Rockets burning Deuterium and Tritium. This provides it with the capability to move away from nearby gravity wells, where it can activate its STMD. An ultra expensive and high power draw drive, the STMD is a Reactionless drive. It requires immense amounts of electricity to make the space-time in front of the starship slope downwards, as if falling into a gravity well. It converts electric energy into negative energy via a very inefficient and hot reaction. The negative energy is then applied in front of the starship. It has no capability to operate near a gravity well. The STMD can provide the Kelleron-class with a maximum acceleration of 1g. The Kelleron-class also carries eight clusters of Ion thrusters that give it its course correction capabilities. FTL In terms of Faster-Than-Light drives, the Kelleron-class is equipped with a single Mark V Warp drive. While it draws on incredible amounts of electricity off of four dedicated Fusion reactors, it can allow the ship to travel in normal space-time at 900c. Category:Blog posts